Sweet Vidalia
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Ron wants to show his girlfrien Vidalia that he loves her so he sing for her. Contains mentions of Drarry. No likey no ready. Reviewers get cookies and flamers get eaten by Grawp.


Summary: Rons bestfriend before Harry and Hogwarts was a girl named Vidalia Williams. Now shes his girlfriend and its her birthday. How will Ron surprise her? Find out!

Ron sat next to his girlfriend Vidalia, Harry, Harry's Boyfriend Draco, and Hermione on the steps of the school studying for potions. Vidalia was hoping for three degrees when she left Hogwarts. Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Ron hoped he wouldnt see her dreams crushed like he had when cedric died. You see, Vidalia had a crush on Cedric and when she saw his dead body, she fell into Rons arms and cried for hours. Ron had helped her, pulled her out of depression. And now they were together.

"Ron? Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, snapping Ron out of his daydreaming.

"Huh? Sorry." he apologized.

"I said what are you going to give Vi for her bithday?"

Oh Crap! He had totaly forgotten! Vi's birthday was less than a week away and he still didnt have anything!

"You dont have anything to give her do you weasle?" Draco asked, looking up from harrys eyes.

"Oh shut up ferret." Ron said, glaring at the blond. The only reason Ron put up with Draco was because he was Vidalias cousin and Harrys boyfriend. Hermione just kept the peace between the two.

"Boys."Hermione and Harry threatened.

The next day, since it was saturday, Ron stayed in the boys Dorm to think about what to get Vi.

"RON!" Harry called from downstairs.

Ron scrambled out of his sheets and got up from his bed to find Harry standing at the door to the Dorm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Vi. She's in the hospital wing. You better come quick." Harry said.

Despite the fact it was still early and cold, Ron grabbed his robe and rushed off tho the hospital wing to find Vidalia unconsicous in a hospital bed, Snape harshly scoldind Crabe and Goyle, and Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George surrounding her bed with Proffesor Dumbledor and McGonagle watching with worried eyes.

"What's going on? What happened?" Ron asked.

"You might wanna sit down Ron." Ginny said.

Ron took the seat nearest Vidalia.

"Well...We were sitting out side and Vi got up to get a piece of parchment that had blown away. I wasnt looking but, while I had my back turned... Crabe and Goyle poisned her drink with... What was it again?" Ginny asked Snape.

"An overdosage of the draught of living death. There's no telling when or if she'll wake up." Snape said.

"You mean...she could be...?" Ron didnt have the heart to go on.

"Im so sorry Ron. If I had known..." Ginny started.

"It's ok Ginny. You didn't know what was going to happen."

Everyone stayed until Madame Pomfrey shooed them away so she could watch over her. Ron had told her that he would be around every afternoon until she woke up. Madame Pomfrey nodded and shooed him away. During school hours it was hard for Ron to pay attention. Snape and Madame Spout said they were doing all they could but days went by with no progress until Ron, Snape, Madame Sprout, Madame Hooch, and Flitwick were sitting by her. Vidalia cooughed and seemed to mumble something.

"Vi? Vi can you hear me? If you can here me move your fingers." Ron said.

Vidalia gave her fingers a weak wiggle and Ron almost cried he was so happy. The next day she was even better, opening her eyes and having a small coversation with Ron but normally falling asleep halfway through it. In about a week Snape and Madame Sprout had come up with a potion that should flush the rest of the poison from her body. Sadly, it gave Vidalia horrible nausea and she could barely keep anything down. But eventually the potion was out of her system and she was back to hanging on Rons arm.

Soon it was Vidalias birthday and Ron had something extra special for her.

It was a talent show that Ron and Harry had asked Dumbledore to have so that they could celebrate another great year at Hogwarts. Thank God Dumbledore had said yes.

First up was Draco singing beautiful soul and not taking his eyes off Harry for one second. Next was Hermione and Ginny singing Best days of your life by Kelly Clarkson. Up next was Vidalia with Lullaby for a Stormy Night accompanied by Luna on piano. Afterword was Ron.

"I dedicate this song to the girl I love. This ones for you pet." He said, looking directly at Vidalia as he began to sing.

_.__Ain't nothing so precious as a first born child  
What to call their little angel  
They wondered for awhile  
Your dear mama Violet  
And your proud daddy Dale  
I know when they named ya  
They surely meant well, but..._

Vidalia, Vidalia  
Girl won't you tell me why  
Sweet Vadalia  
You always gotta make me cry

I never paid no attention to a girl before  
Till the day I saw you standin'  
In the Sunday school door  
One boy sorta snickered when the roll was read  
Till you laid the word of God  
Up 'side of his head

Vidalia, Vidalia  
Girl won't you tell me why  
Sweet Vadalia  
You always gotta make me cry

When I try to get too close  
Seems like we've always been almost  
Just one step or two away from true love

Well I love the way you walk, I love the way you kiss  
I love to get away with you alone like this  
If I could mention just one little thing  
Vidalia would ya stop livin' up to your name

Vidalia, Vidalia  
Girl won't you tell me why  
Sweet Vadalia  
You always gotta make me cry

Vidalia  
Girl won't you tell me why  
Sweet Vadalia  
You always gotta make me cry  
You always gotta make me cry  
You always gotta make me cry  
You always gotta make me cry  
A/N: Since I was really confused about why her name was so funny when I first heard that song Im going to evplain it to those of you who dont know. Vidalia is a type of onion. There you go. reviewers get cookies! 


End file.
